1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for securing office and household utensils as well as tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Small objects such as writing, office, household, or toiletry utensils or tools can easily be misplaced in a desk drawer or on a work surface. There are holders for specific objects, like writing utensils or toothbrushes, which consist of containers or structures that include openings for inserting the objects. However, these types of holders have the disadvantage that the openings are of a specific dimension, designed for a particular object, and deviations from these dimensions then affect the fit. Either the object doesn't fit into the opening, or it remains loose in its mountings. A further problem occurs when the object has uneven overall measurements, which results in inaccurate handling and poor support in the holder.